


Ingrained

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Description of trauma, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: MacCready/Maxson ship is one of the most inactive ships i'm in but damn it if i'll stop.tags: mentions of character deaths, angst, spoilers for one Fallout 4 ending, descriptions of trauma.*reposted for easier reading
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Arthur Maxson
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Ingrained

**Author's Note:**

> MacCready/Maxson ship is one of the most inactive ships i'm in but damn it if i'll stop. 
> 
> tags: mentions of character deaths, angst, spoilers for one Fallout 4 ending, descriptions of trauma.
> 
> *reposted for easier reading

MacCready will never forget this until the day he dies. 

He can list on one hand the amount of sights that have emotionally jarred him like this. The first being Lucy’s death and the second being the day he discovered Duncan’s blue boils.

The third was the sight before him.

The Sole Survivor, a burly but war hardened man, held Arthur Maxson’s limp body in his arms with tears streaming down his face.

Curie rushed over as fast as her new synth body would carry her. Preston’s voice rang out over the confusion to try to calm the settlers while trying to get a spot clear for the Sole Survivor to put the last Maxson down. 

MacCready stood rooted in the middle of Sanctuary’s main road.

Through the broken windows, he could see Preston and the others cut away Arthur’s signature battle coat from his badly burned skin. Layers of burned and necrotic flesh peeled away with his black jumpsuit and jump boots. Parts of Arthur’s body could be seen that shouldn’t have been possible and through the distorted ringing in his ears, he could make out someone yelling about the risk of infection.

It was no secret that he had been with Arthur Maxson at one point in his time in the Capital Wasteland. Although Sole had barely managed to squeeze a minute amount of information from the two men, he knew that their relationship had ended in tatters and two broken hearts. Even he could see that MacCready still had lingering feelings for the Elder.

“I couldn’t get there before the Railroad did, RJ.” Sole firmly grasped the sniper’s shoulders to try and ground him back in the present. “And I don’t know what happened between you two but Arthur needs you.”


End file.
